


To Have and to Hold

by NanakiBH



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Desperation, Devotion, Friends to Lovers, Heart-to-Heart, Kissing, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: A heartfelt promise to protect and treasure each other in equal measure.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Naughty List Exchange 2019





	To Have and to Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ueeyasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueeyasu/gifts).



> My Secret Santa present for @ueeyasu! I tried to combine a couple of your prompts and wrote you some knight/prince akuroku. Wasn't sure whether to make it spicy or not... But I figured it couldn't hurt. lol I hope you like it! Happy holidays to you and everybody!! 😽

There was a knock on his door.

Expecting it to be one of the maids, Roxas sat up on his bed, neatened his hair, and cleared his throat before responding with a still somewhat sleepy-sounding “Come in.”

It was a little late in the afternoon for him to be laying about on his bed, so he didn't want to appear lazy, even if it were just one of the maids coming to clean his room. His eyes widened when he saw who entered.

“Axel...!”

“Hey there, highness,” Axel said with a playful grin, holding the hilt of the sword at his side steady as he gave a bow. It was really just for the sake of formality. Roxas insisted time and again that he didn't have to treat him any differently from anyone else. They were best friends, so as far as he was concerned, Axel didn't have to adhere to the same rules of conduct that the other knights followed.

Axel softly closed the door behind himself and then approached the bed. He stood in front of Roxas, hands on his hips. “Miss me much?”

Roxas laughed, a little embarrassed at the way his red face gave away how excited he was to see him. He was a prince, so he didn't want to sound spoiled by saying that he got _bored_ without him around... But it was the truth. He enjoyed being around his brother, but Sora was busy as the son in line for succession. When the two of them weren't around, he spent a lot of time on his own. There were things he liked to do, but the castle residents sort of frowned upon him skateboarding in the hallways.

“Well...” Roxas sheepishly looked at his feet, a small smile stubbornly stuck on his face. “It's not like things get any more exciting _without_ you here, I'll tell you that.”

Axel huffed in pretend exasperation. “Hey, a knight needs to know that he's missed. That's the encouragement that keeps our hearts warm in the midst of cold battle!”

“Yeah? And what kind of battles were you fighting?” Roxas asked, smirking. He knew that Axel hadn't been involved in any fights at all. He was well trained and well prepared, but the worst fight he'd ever been involved in was probably a skirmish over who got the last bread roll at lunchtime.

However, Axel didn't look as amused as he was. His expression became unexpectedly serious; his eyes narrowing, brow furrowed in thought.

“Nothing yet...”

“Yet? What's that mean?” Roxas sat up straighter, sitting closer to the edge of his bed. “Let me guess... It has something to do with that faceless creep from the Daybreak Dominion.”

“The Primarch. Yeah.” Axel ran a hand through his hair and nervously scratched behind one of his ears. “Eh. Don't worry about it. As long as he keeps his crazy doomsday prophecies to himself and doesn't try to get the Twilight Kingdom involved, we won't have to throw hands.”

“That's being optimistic. Their panic could spread to our kingdom without him ever having to leave his tower. You know he wouldn't be riling up his own people if he didn't have some kind of intention to create paranoia. He's definitely going to be a problem. I'm just worried about him becoming Sora's problem...”

“If he's Sora's problem, then he's my problem, too.” Axel reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. He gave it a comforting squeeze. “For now, lemme be the one to worry about it. If push comes to shove, his brainwashed followers will have to shove their way past me. I've been here to protect you guys since day one.”

Smiling despite his worry, Roxas lifted a hand and placed it over the one on his shoulder. He knew that Axel wasn't exaggerating. He'd always had their safety at heart.

It felt like he'd known Axel forever...

When he was just a boy, Axel had snuck into the castle. He'd been crying and Axel had heard him from outside. Sora was away with their parents and the maids had failed to notice his crying. When the guards finally found Axel, they discovered him playing with him in his room. Although the memories from such a young age were hazy, Roxas remembered that first meeting. He should've probably been scared when an unfamiliar boy entered his room, but there was nothing scary to him about Axel. His tears couldn't last when Axel was there.

Trespassing in the castle was a punishable offense even for a child... But instead of seeing Axel as an intruder, their father, the king, said that he saw a valuable future knight in him. From that day forward, Axel became his personal guard and best friend.

“I know that your job is to protect me, but... You're a lot more to me than just a bodyguard, you know?” Roxas looked up at him from beneath his lashes, suddenly feeling too bashful to meet Axel's eyes directly. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and looked down at the floor. “I should feel fortunate, right? I'm a prince. I don't even have to worry about the responsibilities of the throne like Sora. But, sometimes I just kinda wish you'd taken me away back then... Then I wouldn't even have to worry about these things.”

He didn't need to look up to know that Axel was giving him a disapproving look. He could feel it.

“Hey, you don't mean that.”

“Yeah, I know,” he mumbled, loosely clasping his hands between his knees. “I mean, it's kind of pointless to even think about it, isn't it? I can't be someone else. Sometimes... I'm just scared. That's all.”

He didn't mean to make Axel feel worried, but he could feel his look of disappointment turning to one of concern. While he was out there with the rest of the royal knights, he probably thought about the same sort of things.

What if there were a day when he failed to return?

Neither of them had much experience in combat, but they knew that they wouldn't stay inexperienced forever.

Being a prince was dangerous enough, Roxas thought. There were always going to be people who would want to do him harm for any number of reasons. His life required protection. But then who was supposed to protect the one who protected him...?

“I know what you're thinking,” Axel said. “Yeah, I'm a mind reader now.”

Roxas gave a half-hearted laugh. “Yeah right. I'm just too obvious...”

“Look, Rox...” He sat down next to him, so close that it was impossible for Roxas to look away from him. “I know I was just a kid when I got myself into this, but I'm not a kid anymore and _know_ what I've gotten myself into – and I'm not going to let myself hesitate. When it's finally time for me to raise my sword, I'm going to give it everything I've got. I won't just be protecting you, okay? I know this might sound kinda self-centered, but... I wanna protect my future with you.”

Maybe he really was a mind reader. As soon as he heard the words come from Axel's mouth, Roxas felt like the words had been stolen from his mind before they'd even been formed. Axel managed to put to words the things he'd barely even dared to think.

“Axel...”

“Th-... That sounded kinda corny, didn't it?” he said, rolling his eyes at himself.

“Yeah, it did,” Roxas said softly. He brought his gaze up, feeling more confident, and moved himself a little closer to Axel. “But it was also pretty cool.”

“Oh, come on. I know it was embarrassing. Now you're just trying to make me feel better.”

“No, I meant it. I'm glad you feel that way. I don't want you to ever become reckless for my sake.”

He wanted to put his arms around him, but he wasn't quite that confident yet. His heart was starting to beat faster with the realization that they were perhaps closer than he'd even realized. Having grown up in two different worlds that ran side by side, having spent so much time next to each other... It seemed as though even the simplest, most obvious things had managed to elude him.

But Axel understood. And Roxas understood, too, on a level that didn't require words or definition.

Yet, Roxas got the feeling that it needed to be said. After all, Axel had been brave enough to say that much for him already. It was only fair...

He straightened his shoulders and looked at Axel who returned his gaze expectantly.

“There are so many things that are important to me. It feels like it'd be selfish of me to weigh one thing against another. But... I know that if one of those things were to ever disappear, then my life wouldn't be the same. It scares me to think about that.” Taking a steadying breath, he placed a hand over his chest. “I also want to protect my future with you, Axel.”

It wasn't like he was saying something Axel didn't already know.

It was something obvious, but it felt so much more meaningful to hear it said aloud.

“B-be still, my heart...!” Axel said shakily, clutching a hand to the armor over his chest. If he didn't try to lighten the earnest atmosphere with something silly, he likely would've exploded. His face was almost as red as his hair.

Roxas laughed. “I've told you I _love you_ , but this is the thing that makes you nervous? Well, I guess I'm one to talk. I feel like I just proposed to you or something...”

“ _Proposed?!_ ”

“I didn't mean that literally!” Roxas said, jolting upright, his heart leaping to his throat. “I'm just saying that's what it _felt_ like!”

There was a moment of silence.

Axel was staring at him with round, curious eyes filled with anticipation. Roxas could tell that he was waiting for him to say something else.

“Stop it. I'm not proposing to you. Not right now, anyway.”

Axel's mouth opened as if to shout, but not a sound came out. Roxas imagined his soul leaving his body in that moment. Rest in peace, tender knight...

He was in a difficult position as a prince. A part of him was hoping that Axel would propose to him. It didn't feel right to _expect it_ , but a part of him was certainly waiting for _something._ Axel was a knight, though. Sure, that put him at a level above the commonfolk, but that didn't make him royalty. He wasn't even a noble. If Axel asked for his hand in marriage, he worried that the king would ask for Axel's head.

But as far as princes went, Roxas wasn't the next in line. Where that was concerned, Sora was the one who really had things to worry about. Everyone held higher expectations for him. In comparison, there was a lot more Roxas could get away with.

Like... Asking for his knight's hand in marriage, perhaps...

“I'm getting a headache,” Roxas mumbled, resting his elbows on his knees, lowering his head. “W-we're not going to think about that for now, okay? So cool down. Look at it this way – the longer we put off thinking about things like that, the farther away the future will be.”

Axel stroked his chin and narrowed his eyes with a raised eyebrow. “I'm not sure if that's how that works... But I like the way you think.”

With a big sigh, Roxas flopped back on his bed. He folded his hands over his stomach and closed his eyes. After a moment, he felt the weight shift on the bed and cracked open one eye to find Axel laying down next to him, resting on his side. He had his cheek propped up in his palm and he was looking at him with the stupidest smile.

There was never a moment's rest with Axel. As soon as one thing was ended, he was ready to move on to the next.

“...What now?” Roxas asked teasingly.

He smiled, a little fonder than Roxas was expecting. Being looked at so closely made him feel kind of embarrassed. He felt his eyes being drawn to Axel's lips.

“I dunno,” Axel said, leaning a little closer. “Just thinkin' 'bout how I'd like to enjoy the here and now with you, too. The future's the future, y'know? That's heavy stuff. Think about it too much and you'll miss what's right here.”

Roxas shifted, finding himself unconsciously being drawn nearer to Axel. “Y-yeah. You've got a point... But what are you really trying to say?” He gave him a playful smirk, knowing that Axel would understand what he was suggesting.

Axel pretended to think about it for a moment before moving himself nearer still, until he was leaning above him with his hands on either side of Roxas's head.

“What I'm saying is... I don't think I should wait until some unspecified day in the future to show you the way I feel about you now.”

He dipped his head and their lips lightly touched.

It may have lasted for no more than a moment, but Roxas felt that one moment with all of his heart. It was the same way every time. The first time they kissed, he wondered if it was truly love. He feared that the excitement and happiness he felt at the touch of Axel's lips would fade over time, becoming less impactful.

That never happened.

He continued to wait for him eagerly. He was still just as excited to see his face. And when they kissed, his heart still fluttered with the warmest feeling, never fading.

“So? How do you plan on showing it to me?” Roxas asked.

“I know you tell me that I should treat you like anyone else... But I wanna show you how I think a prince should be treated.”

Axel's words instantly sparked a heat in the pit of Roxas's stomach. As they replayed in his mind and their meaning sunk in fully, the heat spread throughout the rest of his body. It always caught him off guard when Axel unexpectedly came at him with such romantic things. That was just one of the things he loved so much about him.

“Jeez,” Roxas muttered, lifting a hand to his face in an attempt to hide his obvious blush. He glanced down at Axel's body. “How do you plan to do anything with all that armor on?”

“What, you aren't into that? I thought you kinda liked guys in uniform...”

“I do, but I don't know what your game plan is. The image in my mind seems uncomfortable.” That armor wasn't light. He imagined having the full weight of it pressing down on him. If Axel took him in his lap, that might've been a different story, but in their current position with Axel leaning over him, that didn't seem to be where things were heading...

“Fine, fine. I know you love seein' this hot bod.”

Roxas shook his head but kept his mouth shut.

The armor took more than a bit of work for him to remove, proving Roxas's point. It would've been a pain if he waited until they were in the middle of things. Axel worked his way from the top to the bottom, removing at least thirteen different belts on the way down, releasing heavy pieces of metal from every part of him. The funniest part was imagining him having to put it all back on just to leave his room later. If it was a bother, though, Axel wasn't complaining. He seemed more than eager to get it off and get on with things.

It was amazing what a difference it made. Without the armor, he almost looked vulnerable in the clothes he wore underneath, but that sense of vulnerability just made him look more handsome in Roxas's eyes. He looked charming.

Roxas smiled and beckoned him back to the bed as he crawled back toward the pillows.

His bed was much too large for one person. At night, he felt like he was sinking into a dark ocean all by himself. It wasn't always comforting. He regretted that he and Axel couldn't spend more nights together.

The coat he was wearing suddenly felt too warm. He moved to remove the top buttons, but his hand was stilled by one of Axel's.

“Your highness, allow me.” He winked.

Roxas sighed with a smile and lowered his hands to his side. That close, he wondered if Axel could feel the rapid beating of his heart beneath his fingers as his hands traveled to remove each of his coat's buttons. Axel hooked a finger in the cravat around Roxas's neck and slipped it free, then moved in to place a few daring kisses to the underside of his jaw, teasing the uncovered flesh of his neck with a hint of teeth.

Loosely grasping a hand in the bedsheets, Roxas let out a hot sigh and closed his eyes. He could feel his cheeks becoming warm again, but he didn't try to hide his face. He didn't mind letting Axel see him that way when they were both at their most vulnerable. He felt safe enough to close his eyes and simply enjoy the feeling of Axel's devoted attention.

After pushing open the front of his coat, Axel began to work on the shirt underneath. Roxas cursed his many layers, but he had to admit that he also enjoyed the anticipation. He couldn't wait to feel Axel's hands on his skin. With each button that was released, he felt his need to be touched getting stronger. Every little incidental brush of Axel's fingers against him made his breath get caught in his throat.

At last, when the final button was undone, Axel wasted no time in sliding his hands underneath the fancy garments. His palms felt pleasantly warm and left Roxas trembling wherever they touched. Axel looked up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he flicked his thumbs over the sensitive peaks of Roxas's nipples, drawing a surprised and somewhat undignified sound from his throat.

Once he noticed how that made him squirm, Axel didn't let up. He continued to rub his thumbs around in maddening circles. Roxas, refusing to admit when enough was enough, just tightened his hands in the sheets and tried to endure it. But it was impossible. Pretty quickly, he dissolved into a mindless state where his head felt hot and all of his thoughts were blurry.

“A-Axel, I...”

He didn't know what he was going to say. There wasn't a single thought in his head, only the intense feeling that was taking him over.

He wriggled his hips uncomfortably, pressing his thighs together, his need straining against the front of his pants.

“Oh, how rude of me,” Axel said when he noticed, finally releasing Roxas's chest from the gentle torment of his fingers. He ran the tips of his fingers down his stomach, stopping at the waistline of his pants. “Every part of you deserves your knight's loving attention. It looks like this part of you is getting a little impatient...”

“Sh-shut up,” Roxas muttered, smacking him playfully on the shoulder. “Don't leave me hanging.”

“I wouldn't dream of it, your highness.”

Before he went any farther, he made Roxas sit up first to remove his coat for him. For a second, it made Roxas feel like a little kid again, but Axel's willingness to help him with even something so basic just reminded him of how much Axel cared about him.

For some reason, he felt nervous when Axel began unfastening his pants for him, like it was his first time all over again. In a way, maybe it was. In the span of that one afternoon moment, with the most uncomplicated words, it felt as though their relationship had taken a big stride towards becoming something even more serious.

The charming man above him was a lot more than just his knight or his best friend. He was everything and more; the one he wanted to spend forever with.

He was unclothed before he knew it, and all of his nervousness had been dispelled. His bedroom was the world for just the two of them. In that moment, it was their place where no worries from the outside could find them.

Once Axel was equally undressed, Roxas held out his arms, inviting him into an embrace. With the happiest smile, his knight joined him, aligning their bodies together, entwining their legs. They were a mismatched pair – Roxas felt so small next to him – and yet their hearts connected them like perfect puzzle pieces.

Their lips touched gently at first, but as their arms tightened around each other, their kiss gradually became more passionate. As their tongues played over each other, Roxas moaned softly into Axel's mouth and moved against his body, needily rocking his hips against him. He felt Axel's laugh. A moment later, Axel took him by the hips and pressed him down into the bed. He broke away from the kiss for a second and Roxas felt the need burning in his hot gaze. Axel imparted one more small kiss to the corner of his mouth before momentarily leaving the bed to retrieve what they'd need.

When he returned with Roxas's hidden vial of body oil in hand, he got on the bed and settled himself between Roxas's legs. He moved down a bit until he was almost laying down. The farther he went, the more curious Roxas became. He watched, entranced, as Axel leaned down and placed a kiss to his lower stomach, so close to his cock. Roxas sucked in a breath and bit his lip, but he continued to watch, his patience being held by a thin thread.

Axel kissed all around his lower half, ghosting his lips over the slight jut of his hipbones, across the flat plain of his stomach, always so close and yet so far. As he moved lower, Roxas curled his hands into fists, raising one to clutch the pillow behind his head. His cock ached and he was eager to feel Axel's fingers inside of him, especially as his lips traveled lower, along the tender expanse of his inner thighs.

“I thought... you weren't going to leave me hanging...”

Axel looked up, making a disappointed face. “You want it to be over already?”

“Y-you know that's not what I mean.”

“I meant it when I said I wanted to give my attention to every part of you. I could probably spend a whole afternoon just lavishing an elbow or a knee...”

Roxas squinted.

That sounded more like a fetish. But he knew that Axel was trying to say something romantic, so he accepted the sentiment.

“If you did that, I don't think I could last. I like it, but...”

“You want me. Is that what you wanna say?”

Yeah. And he was glad that Axel said it for him so he didn't have to say it himself.

He just spread his knees apart a bit wider. It was a subtle yet highly affective little gesture. He could immediately see the way it affected Axel. Despite all of his teasing and insistence on taking it slow, it suddenly looked like the rope tethering his self-control was ready to snap.

Roxas reached out and lightly brushed the tips of his fingers over the left side of Axel's chest. “Hey. Let me show you my own appreciation.”

Looking down at him, Axel visibly swallowed. He found the oil he brought with him and poured a little of it into his palm. Roxas raised his hips for him and relaxed. His body yielded easily to the first finger that was pushed against his entrance. Axel leaned over him and captured his lips in a kiss as he added a second finger and began to move them inside of him.

Roxas reached up and placed a hand on the back of Axel's neck, playing with the soft spikes of hair while he became acclimated to the presence of his fingers. It felt good. Axel's fingers were long and surprisingly smooth for someone who was trained to wield the blade. Roxas wanted to remember the way they felt at that moment before time would cause them to become more calloused.

Once he was ready, Axel removed his fingers and readied himself. He nudged against his entrance and pushed in slowly, letting Roxas feel every inch. The first thrust was always the most intense. Even with preparation, he was always caught off guard by the intensity of the feeling of Axel's cock stretching him open all the way down to the base.

He closed his eyes and bit the back of his hand, barely containing a moan. He wanted to make noise, but he didn't want the whole castle to hear. Surely, if one person heard, then the rest of the castle would hear about it one way or another.

“S-so good, Axel...”

“Oh yeah? I'm only just gettin' started.”

He pulled back, bringing himself out almost all the way and then thrust back inside, making Roxas gasp. He kept going just like that, setting an even pace with long thorough strokes that quickly had Roxas begging him for more, harder, faster. With each plea, Axel obliged, doing exactly as he was told while also adding in a few unexpected flourishes of his own.

Between the warmth of Axel's breath against his neck, the feeling of his hands gripping his hips, and the lewd sound of their bodies moving against each other, the desire within him kept growing and growing. Every little detail was adding up, making him feel like he was surrounded by Axel.

True to his word, Axel was there to obey his every command, but Roxas was glad that he also had an unstoppable mind of his own. Even though he told him what he thought he wanted, it still wasn't quite enough. He rocked his hips helplessly in Axel's grasp, trying to find the elusive feeling he was looking for. Seeming to notice his desperation, Axel slowed his movements and took his cock into his palm.

Roxas's eyes snapped open and he looked down, startled somewhat by the sudden contact. Being so unexpected, the first touch was even more intense than usual. When their eyes met, Roxas's blood caught on fire. Axel was such a doofus, but he could be so cool and sexy in the moment... He was kind of incredible. Maybe that was the true essence of a knight.

While still holding his gaze, Axel started to move his hand. The pace of his hand didn't quite match the thrusting of his hips, but it didn't matter. Roxas was able to ignore that. In fact, the only thing he could pay attention to was the look in Axel's eyes; hot, wanton, and utterly... in love.

Roxas could tell that was what it was because it mirrored his own feelings.

“Highness...”

For some reason, it sounded different when he heard Axel say it while they were in the moment. It wasn't sarcastic. He wasn't using it jokingly. The word fell from his lips with utmost reverence.

Roxas's lower lip trembled.

If Axel kept looking at him that way, it was all going to be over way too soon. When he looked at him like that, he felt truly special. It made Roxas feel like he really understood what it meant to be a prince – to be beloved and cherished.

He tipped his head back into the pillows, toes curling as Axel cleverly swirled the pad of his thumb around the tip of his cock. Roxas felt himself heating up from his cheeks to his neck when he realized how much he was already dripping. He'd been teetering on the edge for a while. With the combination of the feeling of Axel's cock stretching and filling him, and the feeling of his fingers stroking him in just the right way... He didn't know how much more he could take.

“I'm... Axel, I'm so...”

“Yeah. Me, too,” Axel admitted, his voice sounding a little rougher, straining with the effort to hold back for his sake. He'd probably been like that the whole while and just hadn't said anything, focusing everything on him instead.

He caught the oil with his free hand and Roxas watched as a little more of it was dribbled over the palm holding his cock. He dug his heels into the bed, swallowing what would have otherwise been a loud groan as the oil was spread over his already sensitive cock. It twitched against Axel's palm, aching for release. As Axel's palm glided over his slick member, Roxas moved his own hips, encouraging him to resume his hard and fast thrusts.

If Axel was worried about holding back for him, then he didn't have to worry for long. Within a few moments of blinding ecstasy, Roxas was coming, turning his face to the side to hide his moans in the pillows. His back arched and lifted off the bed, pressing him down firmly onto Axel's cock. Locked in that position, Axel had no choice but to come deep inside of him at the last second. Not that Roxas minded, at least in the moment. The feeling of his warmth filling him up was like nothing else.

The two collapsed bonelessly afterward, breathing heavily until the pounding of their hearts returned to normal. At that point, feeling satisfied, with a warm and heavy Axel above him, Roxas was near ready to pass out. No one needed him that afternoon... It would have been fine, he was sure...

Axel was the one to break away first, sitting up to hastily retrieve something to clean them up with.

Come to think of it, Axel hadn't locked the door upon entering the room. If they'd been unlucky, any rude someone could have easily intruded upon what would have surely become a scandalous scene.

Thankfully, their private moment hadn't turned into a scene. He made sure to have Axel finally lock the door so their moment could peacefully continue.

When Axel returned to the bed, Roxas sat up and moved back a little to lean into the pillows.

“Hey... I know it's still afternoon, and I'm not even tired, but... Do you think you could stay here with me for a while?” He drew up his knees and bashfully wrapped his arms around them. “I've always kind of wanted to sleep with you. Like, to literally sleep next to you. That probably sounds weird, but-”

“Sure.”

Roxas looked up, surprised by the readiness of Axel's answer. “Really?”

“Sure. It's not like I'm tired, either, but I know what you mean. I've thought about it a lot, especially when I'm away. I imagine what it'd be like to be here with you. I feel like there's gotta be nothing better than being next to you in this big, cozy bed.”

Roxas's face brightened with a smile. “Yeah. Exactly.”

Axel left his clothes on the floor and joined him, laying down in the spot beside him which had always remained vacant before. He wrapped an arm around Roxas's waist and pulled him closer, bringing them both to the center of the bed.

“So? How'd I do?” Axel asked.

“Sufficiently.”

“Hey!”

Roxas laughed. “Just kidding. That was... really special. You're my real prince charming.”

“Huh? Shouldn't I be your 'knight in shining armor' or something instead?”

Roxas shook his head, his smile becoming soft with fondness. “Nah, I know what I meant. In my eyes, you're a prince.”


End file.
